<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BabyDoll~ l.s by Xolovejay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149338">BabyDoll~ l.s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xolovejay/pseuds/Xolovejay'>Xolovejay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Eleanor Calder is a Beard, Famous Louis Tomlinson, How Do I Tag, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Non-Famous Harry, Original Character(s), femminieharry, girlyharry, larry stylinson - Freeform, mention of the styles family, mention of the tomlinson family, one direction - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xolovejay/pseuds/Xolovejay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the wide world famous star falls for a feminine boy?!</p>
<p>Harry Styles. A boy who likes to dress in a pretty clothes that makes him feel beautiful and boost his confidence a bit. After being told by many how abnormal it is. He tries his best to ignore those comments. But sometimes it's just too hard!</p>
<p>Louis Tomlinson. From the famous wide-world boyband, one direction. Who has to hide who truly is. A boy who's most of his life decisions being controlled. Because apparently, if the world knows his secret, it will destroy their career. </p>
<p>One who just wants to stop hiding, while the other wants to be loved for who he is!</p>
<p>What will happen when those two meet and fall for each other? Will they pull through the hardships and win? Or will they fall apart in the end?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Join the boys on their journey to find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone :)</p>
<p>I'm actually nervous but I want to try and post my works here and see how it goes…<br/>I'm still new to writing so please bear with me!<br/>Also, this is a repost from my Wattpad account which is @secret-rendezvous<br/>The story is finished and I'll be posting probably every Friday or Saturday…<br/>Anyway, <br/>Hope you enjoy this story :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello guys, </p>
<p>This is my first time writing a fanfic. So please baer with me. Though, I hope you'll give it a chance.</p>
<p>Pictures aren't mine. They belong to their rightful owner!</p>
<p>WARNINGS:<br/>-BxB<br/>crossdressing-<br/>-Mpreg (still not sure about this one! We'll see how it goes) <br/>-may contain mature languages and scenes</p>
<p>*pictures are used to show the outfits/positions</p>
<p>*also, just to cleare things up, Harry is still a male, he just like to dress in a 'girly clothes'...</p>
<p>If any of this isn't your cup of tea, kindly leave</p>
<p>P.s: I'm new to this fandom so...(I joined about month and half ago), and like I said before, please baer with me!</p>
<p>P.s.s some of reality events will be changed to fit in the story</p>
<p>Anyway hope you'll like it :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go guys :)</p>
<p>I'm still learning how to use this website, so I apologize for any mistakes...</p>
<p>Please remember, that I posted this couple of years ago when I only started writing, hence, it won't be that much of a good story. Still, I hope you'll give this a chance! </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the moment Harry wants nothing more than to go back home and lay down on his comfy bed for a nap. Don't get him wrong, Harry loves his job. But after a tiring day at school he's simply tired.</p>
<p>Yes, Harry is still at school. It's his last year, and he couldn't wait till he gets out of this hell hole called high school.</p>
<p>Harry doesn't hate school. At least not to the point where he doesn't want to go. But he definitely doesn't like it. At all.</p>
<p>Well, if you were teased all day long for who you are.... you see, the other students makes fun of him because of who he is. Harry is gay. And no, that's not why they tease him. It's because the way he dresses.</p>
<p>Apparently, being an eighteen years old boy who dress like a girl is unacceptable for some people.</p>
<p>And no! Harry doesn't dress that way because he's gay. It's because girl clothes makes him feel beautiful and gives him a little bit of confidence.</p>
<p>"Harry? You okay?" He heard Perrie's soft voice.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Just tired"</p>
<p>Smiling softly, Perrie played with his loose ponytail. "Lucky you. It's time to go home".</p>
<p>After thirty minutes of driving, Perrie stops at Harry's house.<br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, Harry is rich. But he doesn't really care about these kind of stuff. It's not his first priority.</p>
<p>"Gosh! H. Why can't I be as rich as you?" Perrie sighs dramatically causing Harry to laugh at her actions.</p>
<p>"Don't be a drama queen. You are rich too"</p>
<p>"But not as rich as you are"</p>
<p>Laughing at Perrie's answer. Harry decided it was time to go. "Okay Pez. I think you should get some sleep" waving goodbye, before entering the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this one is boring but it's only the prologue so...</p>
<p>I might updat the next chapter right away since there's nothing in this one...</p>
<p>oh, before I forgot, the chapters aren't long. hope it's not a problem.</p>
<p>I'd appreciate if you leave comments and kudos since it'll help improve my writing!!</p>
<p>Love, </p>
<p>JJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. BD*1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE! Make sure to read the previous chapter first…<br/>Hope you like this one,<br/>xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cafe was busier than the usual. All thanks to the famous band one direction whom apparently decided to use the cafe for their new music video.</p>
<p>They had to bring bodyguards to prevent any accidents with the fans.</p>
<p>It amazes Harry how loud the fans are screaming. The four boys were interacting with them since they're having a break right now.</p>
<p>Though, Harry doesn't get it. Why they're screaming and crying?! They're just normal people after all!</p>
<p>Harry was feeling like an idiot just earlier, when the boys entered the cafe for the very first time and greeted them, some from his co-workers started crying, screaming, heck there's one who fainted too!</p>
<p>While Harry did nothing of that, he greeted them normally. He never understood why people would scream whenever they see a famous person!</p>
<p>They're normal people at the end.</p>
<p>Well, speaking of famous people. Harry has to admit the boys were nothing like what Harry expected them to be. He thought they'll be one of those who thinks so high of themselves since they're so popular. But to his surprise they weren't. They were very polite, greeted them with smiles. In generally, they were very sweet. </p>
<p>Everything was going smoothly and good so far. Until the main actress trips on her own feet, pumping into Harry, spilling drinks everywhere.</p>
<p>"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" She screams at Harry who's unfortunately was right in-front of her. "Stupid girl" she mutters under her breath, trying to stand up, only to fall once again. Screaming at the pain spreading in her left ankle.</p>
<p>Not daring to look up, Harry keeps his gaze on the floor. "I'm so sorry" he mumbles softly before disappearing to the staff room in order to change his clothes.</p>
<p>You see, the thing is Harry doesn't fight anymore even if it's not his fault and he doesn't correct people when they assume he's a girl. He learned that the hard way. And Harry, most definitely doesn't need a repeat of it. So he just takes it as it is. It's easier like this. For him, at least.</p>
<p>Thank goodness he keeps one or two extra outfits with him just in case. Harry checks his outfit one more time. Smiling softly to himself. Happy with the way the outfit fits his body.<br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he makes his way back to the front. He almost falls to the floor. Again. But luckily, two strong yet soft arms catches him right before he hit the ground.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry" came the slightly high but warm voice. As Harry looks up to the owner of the voice. Green meets blue and Harry instantly feels sparks. As cliche as it sounds but it's true.</p>
<p>It was the one who catches Harry's eyes when they first arrived. The thing is, Harry has no idea who this handsome lad is. Unlike his best friend Perrie, who's a huge fan of them. He never listened to them before! At least, that's what he thought, until Perrie told him he listens to three songs of theirs on his iPhone.</p>
<p>So, she tried to get him into their music. But it didn't work. Harry didn't like their type of music that much.</p>
<p>"It's Okay, no harm done" getting out of those warm arms. Much to his disappointment. But he knows from experience to not let his feelings get out of hand. Nothing good will come out of it except pain.</p>
<p>As he was told before no one will like a 'thing' like him. But just because Harry dress differently, that makes him a freak? Abnormal? Why?!</p>
<p>Harry will never understand why people have to be so rude to him, just because he's a little bit different!</p>
<p>"Maybe. But I wanted to apologize for what Hannah has done" Louis explained. "She had no right to do what she did. It's not your fault that she tripped so please don't listen to the things she said, babydoll" Louis apologize, knowing well, that there might be a big chance that this beauty in-front of him had heard the awful things Hannah screamed earlier. It's not as if she tried to be secretive.</p>
<p>Louis doesn't understand what's the girl problem? She's the clumsy one. It's not like someone pushed her! She just tripped on her own feet! God knows how did that happen, though!</p>
<p>That girl acts as if she's the queen of England! God forbidden! Everyone will be treated as slaves then, Louis shivers at the thought, thank god she isn't or else it will be a living hell.</p>
<p>Girls! Louis would never understand those complicated creatures. Even if you pay him billions of dollars he's doesn't want to understand them either!</p>
<p>Just keep them away from him! Or just keep the crazy ones away!</p>
<p>Neither one of the boys can stand the sight of her. And Louis couldn't understand why the company has choosen her out of everyone.</p>
<p>They could've at least hired a nice actress, but of course. Leave it to the management to hire one of the meanest girl you'll probably ever meet.</p>
<p>A deep yet soft voice snaps Louis out of his haze. "I'm not a girl" the words slipped from Harry's lips without thinking. Harry can't explain why, but he needs Louis to know he's not a girl. Most of the times he ignores it and let people assumes what they want because it's easier this way. But not this time. Harry needs him to know. Wants to see his reaction, but at the same time he was terrified.</p>
<p>What if he was like...</p>
<p>Before his mind can go back to that place, Harry tries so hard to forget, he was brought back to reality by the honey-like-voice.</p>
<p>"Of course" came the answer. "I'm not blind, babydoll" Louis adds softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think^^</p>
<p>love, </p>
<p>JJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. BD*2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*DO NOT REPOST MY STORY ANYWHERE<br/>**DO NOT TRANSLATE IT WITHOUT ASKING FOR PREMESION FIRST</p>
<p>I forgot to mention this earlier so...</p>
<p>Anyway, here we go guys :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow, you look amazing. Babydoll" Harry looks up to face the owner of the familiar voice by now.<br/>
It was the second day of shooting the music video. Changing locations between the cafe and the nearby beach. Technically, it was the first day since yesterday they couldn't do any shooting because of Hannah injury. Who's now replaced by a new actress called Maggie.</p>
<p>She treats people with kindness and most importantly respect. She doesn't care about the fact that she's a famous actress while you're not. She hanged out with the cafe's employees a couple of times during the breaks.</p>
<p>She's much more nicer if you ask Harry.</p>
<p>"You think so?" Harry asked. Giving a little twirl, shyly showing off his white short dress.<br/>
</p>
<p>Louis nods. "Your hair too. Looks cute" he takes one of the pigtails in his hand, playing with it.</p>
<p>Loving how soft it feels against his skin.<br/>


</p><p>"You're leaving already?" Slightly frowning, Louis checks the time on his phone only to see it's already 3pm. Which means this babydoll, Harry, as he learned yesterday, just finished his shift.</p>
<p>Harry smiles softly, nodding his head. "Yeah. Time to go home" he says. Before putting his purse on.</p>
<p>"Walk with me for a bit?" Louis asks. And you can tell how much he's nervous by his shaking voice. "Please?"</p>
<p>It came as a shock to Harry. Why would the wide-world famous singer wants to go on a walk with him? Don't get him wrong! Harry would love to go on a walk with him and to know him more, better. To know the real Louis Tomlinson.</p>
<p>But can he really take the risk? Judging by his beating heart rate right now, Harry knows it means one thing. And one thing only. Trouble.<br/>
Yet at the same time, it's not like he'll ever see him or talk to him again, right?! So why not take the chance?! "I'd love that" Came the soft answer. Finally.</p>
<p>After making sure you can't see Harry's face, well hidden by the hat and sunglasses. The both of them, side by side, makes their way to the near by beach. Very well aware of the fans that's flowing them. Alongside with few paparazzi.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about them" Louis apologize. Knowing very well how scary this might be. "I hope this doesn't frighten you too much"</p>
<p>Looking slightly over his shoulder. Harry couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. At the amount of people following them. "I won't l-lie. This i-is pre-pretty much scaring m-me right now. Especially since I h-have asthma and bad anxiety" no one knows this about him except of his family and his best friend Perrie. And he doesn't understand why or what made him reveal this personal information about him to this still stranger next to him.</p>
<p>But he just feels comfortable and safe around Louis, as if nothing can hurt him. And he couldn't exactly explain those feelings.</p>
<p>Upon hearing this, Louis make sure to take Harry's hand in his. Well aware of the crazy flashing cameras created by his actions. Before quickening his pace. Heading to the banned area of the beach to other people because of the filming. Wanting to create a small distance as much as he can between them and the fans.</p>
<p>Afraid all of this might scare Harry away.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Asked Louis. Scanning Harry's face for any signs of discomfort. Exhaling shakily, Harry nods his head, smiling a bit.</p>
<p>Louis couldn't help but smile widely when he realized Harry's hand still in his. "Say, babydoll. Will I be able to see you tomorrow?" He really wants to see him again. Tomorrow, to be more specific. Especially since it might be the last day of filming if everything goes according to the plans.</p>
<p>"Well, I have the night shift so..." letting the answer hanging in the air since he doesn't believe the band will still be filming to a late hour. "And can you stop calling me that. It's embarrassing" He adds. Blushing softly.</p>
<p>"No can do, babydoll" came the smugly reply.</p>
<p>They walked for another half an hour, talking about anything they could think of. Such like Harry's school and Louis life in the band who will start a tour after releasing the new album as Louis has told him.</p>
<p>Harry doesn't want to admit that he's disappointed by this. Because he knows this will be the last time talking to Louis. He couldn't understand why it's effecting him this much?! A person he met just a day ago. So Harry tries his best to ignore the pain in his chest. Denying how much it's affecting him.</p>
<p>It's best to cut it all off and forgetting all about it, before it gets too much. "I think it's best if I head home now" Harry finally says. Breaking the comfortable silence between them.</p>
<p>"Oh...okay" Louis says dejectedly. "Listen, Babydoll. I know this might shock you but I really cannot ignore the feelings I'm having for you. Heck, I couldn't get you out of my head since I first saw you. So, can we please stay in touch and see where this may go?" Locking eyes with Harry. Adding softly. "Please? We'll take it as slow as you want"</p>
<p>Harry bites down on his lower lip harshly. As he thinks all about it. Thinking about all the possibilities. Well, why not?! It's not like Louis will actually call him. "Give me your phone". After adding his phone number. He gives the phone back to Louis who saves it under the name babydoll.</p>
<p>"Bye bye Louis" thinking nothing of it.</p>
<p>If only Harry knows what's the future hiding for him.</p>
<p>Leaning into Harry's. Louis kisses his cheeks softly, whispering "bye, babydoll"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so... what do you think?!</p>
<p>Let me know~ since it'll help improve my writitng...</p>
<p>Anyone excited for Harry's new music video???</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy this chapter!</p>
<p>Love, JJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. BD*3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay! I know! I said I'll updat either Friday or Saturday but since it's finished I decided to update whenever I can</p>
<p>Italic=messages</p>
<p>Enjoy the new chapter!</p>
<p>xoxo,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were nothing but a huge chaos for Harry. There were articles everywhere, about their walk on the beach, asking who's the mysterious girl with Louis. Are they together? Why is Louis hiding his girlfriend? And so many other questions.</p>
<p>Harry's very thankful at the moment. Because of Louis thoughtful actions, no one could recognize him, since his face was very well hidden.</p>
<p>Louis, of course, called and apologized for the mess that was created. All panicky. And Harry had to reassure him that it was okay. Like he said before, no one could tell who is the 'girl' in the picture so it was okay.</p>
<p>As for Harry and Louis, they're getting closer and closer by the passing days. Harry learned that Louis is in fact gay. But he couldn't come out, just yet. One, because of the management and two, because Louis himself wasn't comfortable with the idea of everybody knowing. 'I'm not ready to deal with all the judgmental people'. He explained to Harry.</p>
<p>And Harry had to assure him once again that it's okay. That he understands. After all, he, himself has gone through this before.</p>
<p>His phone flashed with Louis name on, informing him of a new message. Harry smiles as he reads it.</p>
<p>
  <em>You know I love the fans. Don't get me wrong I'm having so much fun with them. But I wish you were here babydoll :( </em>
</p>
<p>Harry puts his iPhone back in his bag ignoring the message.</p>
<p>Only two more people before Perrie and him. He looks down making sure the bracelets were in place. And his face is hiding behind the sunglasses he has on. As the line moves forward, making sure his face is still hidden.</p>
<p>Hoping he won't be recognizable that easily.</p>
<p>"Hello love" Harry was trying to hid his smile, when he hears the voice Harry comes to love so much these days, as he came to a stop in-front none other than the famous Louis Tomlinson. "Allow me to tell you that your outfit is really pretty. You look beautiful. What's your name love?" Getting ready to sign the album for 'her'.</p>
<p>Harry takes a look at his outfit for today. Happy that Louis likes it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> With a smile on his face. He slides down his sunglasses just enough to reveal his eyes before answering, "babydoll".</p>
<p>Eyes widening in shock. Louis stares at him for a few seconds before standing up in a rush taking the babydoll as best as he can, in his arms for a hug. Having to bend slightly forwards because of the table between them. But it's not like Louis minds.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad to see you. You look stunning babydoll" whispering, only for Harry to hear. Now he understands the reason he didn't receive a reply. He felt hurt when he got no reply but It's worth it. He's so happy to see him.</p>
<p>He can hear some fans were mumbling how lucky she's. And Louis doesn't hurry to break up the hug. After all it was normal for them to hug the fans So, it was okay. That's until a fan decides it was okay to shout her thoughts out loud, creating a chaos all over the place. "Is it the mysterious girl from before?"</p>
<p>Damn it, he talked too soon. Way too soon.</p>
<p>Followed by another shout from another fan who appears to agree with the fan before. "I believe so. Since she's hiding herself". And from there everything went crazy.</p>
<p>Fans start to scream and questioning who's the girl, what's her relationship with Louis and so much more. The bodyguards worked fast to take control over the situation. Meanwhile Louis pulls Harry and Perrie aside. Shouting for their bodyguards to help him. "Paul! help me to escort them inside" Louis yells to the rest of the band that he'll return shortly. "Give me a few seconds" while the rest of the boys tries to calm the fans down and take control over the whole situation.</p>
<p>After few minutes they were finally inside the changing room of the band. While Paul stayed outside to guard it. "You okay?" Louis asks. Trying to catch his breath. He didn't like this. The fans tend to go crazy when it comes to things related to the boys. But he's afraid this might scare Harry off.</p>
<p>"I'm okay. How you deal with all this? Harry you okay?" Both, Perrie and Louis turn to check on Harry when they didn't get an answer.</p>
<p>Harry was leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath. Failing miserably. He didn't like it. Not one bit. Stranger were touching him and yelling at him to reveal himself. It reminded him of... no! Harry don't think about. This will only make things worse. "Shit!" why is Perrie mad? He doesn't understand! "Harry! Where is the inhaler? How come it's not in your bag?" Huh? What was she's talking about.</p>
<p>"Okay. Okay. This is not good. Babydoll focus on me. Try to follow my breath, in and out" was that Louis? Why they sound so far away from him anyway?</p>
<p>"Com'n, babydoll. Focus on me" says the voice again. Is this Louis? Harry wasn't sure. His mind is so foggy. "Breath for me babydoll"</p>
<p>Can't they see he's trying. He really is! But it's not working. Why it's so hard to breath all of sudden.</p>
<p>The last thing Harry sees was a pair of worried blue eyes before everything fades out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? Do you like it?</p>
<p>I'd appreciate it if you leave comments &amp; kudos since it'll help improve my writing^^</p>
<p>Love, JJ.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. BD*4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a new chapter everyone :)</p>
<p>Italic=messages<br/>Bold=IG post</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a few days since the accident and Harry hasn't seen Louis at all. As he had to sort the mess in the fandom. Sure they are talking through the phone but somehow it's not enough for Harry.</p>
<p>He wants to see Louis.</p>
<p>After Louis' statement to the fans, informing them, that he's in fact seeing someone but nothing official yet, as they want to see how this will go and taking things slowly, Louis also asked the fans to give them space since the said person isn't used to all of this.</p>
<p>Most of the feedback Louis had received was positive, fans stating, they're happy that he found someone to share all of this with. Of course there are some who were disappointed since the famous young man isn't available anymore. Off the market.</p>
<p>And Harry is trying his best to ignore those negative comments.</p>
<p>Ever since the statement, Harry hadn't heard from Louis. Last he received a message telling him that he has to sort some stuff with the management. So, to say Harry is worried, is understatement.</p>
<p>After School, Harry decided to just chill around since he doesn't have any work today. He's laying down on the floor watching a Disney movie on his laptop. Yes, Harry is an eighteen years old boy who still adores and loves Disney movies. So what? Sue him!</p>
<p>He was in the middle of the movie, beauty and the beast, when his phone rings signaling a new message. Pausing the movie, Harry curses who ever dares to bother him at such a time.</p>
<p>He takes his phone ready to tell the person off. when, Opps. Well, maybe, just maybe he couldn't tell this specific person off. Sorry for cursing you Louis.</p>
<p>Well, what doesn't Louis knows won't hurt him, right?</p>
<p><em>Louis: Where are you?</em>  Sensing that something is going on Harry replied with, at home, why?</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis: are you alone? </em>
</p>
<p>That's just weird. Why's Louis asking so many questions?! If Harry wasn't worried before, he sure is now. <em>Yes, I'm alone. Well, the employees are here too so.... something happened? </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Louis: send me your address, babydoll </em>
</p>
<p>And Harry does as he's told. Mind racing, thoughts all over the place. He has a feeling something is going on and he doesn't like it. He doesn't like the wild thoughts that running through his head. So before it gets any worse for him, Harry decides to focus on the movie once again, trying his best not to panic.</p>
<p>He knows something is going on. First, the management didn't like the idea of one of their idols gay, and they'll try everything in their power to hide it, as he learned from Louis. Second, Louis, himself wasn't ready to come out, which is okay, as long as he's happy, Harry is happy.</p>
<p>But what could possibly have had happened for Louis to request him to come over?</p>
<p>A while later, there's a knock on his bedroom door. Huh? Did really Harry doze off that long? Typical Harry. "Come in" He says, pausing the movie once again.</p>
<p>"What a lovely view you have from here, babydoll" said Louis as he looks around him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As far as he could see from the house, he could tell it's amazing. "I didn't know you are rich" he adds.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter" Harry says, voice muffled thanks to Louis' shirt. "Everything Okay?" Eventually pulling himself away as he studys Louis' face.</p>
<p>"Depends on how you will take it" says Louis, making his way over to Harry's bed. Patting the mattress, wanting Harry to sit down next to him. Who of course follows the request. "As I explained before, the management aren't that thrilled about me being gay, so they want to hide it, in order to do that, they suggested for me to get a beard. Fake girlfriend" Harry's Breath hitched hearing this.</p>
<p>He doesn't like where this is going. He has to share Louis with some random girl?! If there's one thing Harry hates the most, is sharing. Heck he still gets jealous when his parents attention focused on his sister few extra minutes. He doesn't like to share what his. Well, technically Louis isn't his, not officially at least. But still!</p>
<p>"Oh" he plays with his fingers, not knowing what else to say.</p>
<p>Louis reaches over taking Harry's hand in his rubbing it softly. "Look at me babydoll" voice low and soothing. "Listen carefully, please let me finish explaining till the end. 'Kay?" Once he receives a nod from Harry. Louis starts speaking again. "They wanted to give me a fake girldriend as I said earlier. But I didn't agree, I know I'm not ready to come out yet, but that doesn't mean I want to hide. I don't want to do that, absolutely not. After a tense argument I came with this crazy idea, explaining who you're and how you dress, I suggested you be the 'girl'. This way I won't be lying to the fans, at least not all of it a lie. So what do you say, babydoll? You're okay with it?!" He explained. Bracing himself for the worst.</p>
<p>Harry stares at Louis, blinking once, twice and thrice before speaking slowly. "They actually listened to you? Just like that?" Doubts evident in his voice.</p>
<p>"I may have or have not threatened them. So they didn't have much of a choice, really" dismissing the idea as if it's nothing. "Anyway, as long as your face hiding. We're okay. So? What do you think?"</p>
<p>Harry carefully thinks about the whole thing. After all it's not a game! Could he handle the attention? Probably not. Was he ready for it? Definitely not. Is he okay with the idea of some random girl going out in public, holding Louis hand and even kissing him? NO! No, no no no no no no! Absolutely not. After all, Harry doesn't share. On the other hand, no one will be able to see his face, let's no forget the fact that he'll get to spend some more time with Louis. It's sounds like a pretty good damn deal to Harry. "I guess we can try it" blowing out a huge breath, finally answering Louis.</p>
<p>"Yes! Brilliant" tackling Harry in a hug, kissing his cheek. "One more thing, will you go out with me?" He asks nervously. Heart beating loud, he just asked this babydoll out on a date with him.</p>
<p>"Ummm...I..." Harry was scared. He really wants to say yes but he's scared. No scratch that, he's terrified.</p>
<p>"Remember as slow as you want" says Louis softly trying to ease his anxiety.</p>
<p>"Even if it's a turtle pace?"</p>
<p>Louis couldn't help but laugh at this. "Even if it's a turtle pace"</p>
<p>"O-okay then" finally came the answer. Causing Louis to smile like an idiot.</p>
<p>Pulling his phone out. "Let me take a pic." Louis says. Smiling from ear to ear.</p>
<p>"NO" yells Harry hiding his face. Oh well, it's not like Louis will actually listen to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>Louist91:</strong> look who decided to say hi 👋🏻. My shy babydoll 💚</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he post the pic. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Causing Louis to jump at the new voice.</p>
<p>Harry who recognized the voice in heart beat. Shuts his eyes tightly. Cursing.</p>
<p>Damn it. He's in a deep trouble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think! Do leave comments and kudos, I'd appreciate it a lot^^</p>
<p>Love, JJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. BD*5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lame chapter!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And you want to date my son?" Asked Robin one more time, just to make sure he heard it the first time right.</p>
<p>He's not deaf. Robin listen to this Louis guy, that now he knows is a famous singer, as he explained from the start how they met, and how he has feelings for Harry, and would love nothing more than to go on a date with him, and see how things will go between the two of them.</p>
<p>What should he do?!</p>
<p>Robin was torn between two options. One, to let Harry date Louis and see how it'll go, he wants his son to be happy. He wants Harry to find that one person whom will love Harry for who he is and show him that's there's nothing wrong in being different. Two, he can stop this whole thing right now before it gets out of control, but, the thing is, he wants to protect Harry from any kind of harm. That boy may not be his biological son but he means the world to him and the boy's sister, Gemma. They're his world. His children, and no one can say otherwise.</p>
<p>He could loose the rope for Harry a bit and let him try and see how things may go with this Louis boy. At the same time he was terrified. What if it ends up badly?! He wasn't ready to see Harry suffering again. He doesn't want Harry in that place. Never again. Robin's heart can't handle it.</p>
<p>What should he do?!</p>
<p>He watches Harry closely. Every move, every emotions that shows on his face, hoping it will help to pick up his mind.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of debating, judging by the bright smile on Harry's face. The answer was obvious. Crystal clear, really. "Fine. You may date my son" he finally say. "But watch it boy. Because I don't give a damn if you're a world star, hurt my son and I won't hesitate to snap your neck. Clear?"</p>
<p>"Crystal" replied Louis, nodding. "Though you don't have to worry sir. I would never do that"</p>
<p>Let's hope so. Robin thinks. But choose to reply with a simple node.</p>
<p>"Now about the date-" Louis started to say but was stopped by Robin who started talking. "You May go on your date anytime you want but not tonight. It's getting late besides, Harry has school tomorrow"</p>
<p>Of course Louis catches on the hint. 'Time for you to leave, boy' Well, Robin does have a point. Harry has school. Maybe other day. "of course sir. Well, I should go now. It was pleasure to meet you ma'am, sir. And thank you for allowing me to date your son"</p>
<p>Robin walks Louis to the door, leaving Harry and his wife in the kitchen. Seeing as this is his chance now. He decided to use it and talk to Louis. Some more. "Look Louis, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I meant what I said before. Hurt my son and you're dead"</p>
<p>Nodding his head, Louis finally reply. "You have my word sir. It will never happen. Promise"</p>
<p>Shaking hands, bedding each other good night, Robin watches as Louis figure fades with each step he takes. "I hope you're right son" he whispers to himself. Closing the door softly behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this story is horrible, it sucks after all 😂<br/>Yet, I still wan to give it a try here so...</p>
<p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed~</p>
<p>Love, </p>
<p>JJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. BD*6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was literally losing his mind. Clothes everywhere. He's trying to choose an outfit for tonight but all of sudden, it's seems like nothing of his clothes is good enough. </p>
<p>Throwing himself on the bed. Harry tries to relax. Telling himself, it's just a date. Just Louis, he has nothing to freak out about. But still Harry's mind was going absolutely crazy.</p>
<p>Harry sits up, playing his favorite music hoping it will help him relax, even if it just a little bit. As he makes his way to the closet room.<br/>

</p>
<p>After half an hour of looking around Harry finally decides on a simple short black dress, wanting to avoid any prying eyes.<br/>

</p>
<p>Harry was checking himself in the mirror, when suddenly, his door is opened revealing his older sister, Gemma. "Hey, little bro you ready for some- oh wow! Harry you look amazing" Gemma says. As she scans her little brother from head to toe.<br/>
Loving the way he looks in the black dress.</p>
<p>Gemma pouts slightly, deeming it unfair how beautiful he is. "It's not fair, how do you manage to look so beautiful in everything, huh? How about you give a bit of that beauty of yours? I'm your older and only sister, have some mercy on me little brother" Harry laughs at his sister dramatic act. "Don't be silly. You're beautiful too" he scolds her playfully. Meaning every word he just said though.</p>
<p>Gemma couldn't help the smile that broke on her face at Harry's words.</p>
<p>People always ask her if she feels a shamed of him. To have a brother who likes to dress as a girl, a brother who acts in 'abnormal way'. But she always shuts those stupid people up. Using every chance she gets to show off of her beautiful brother and how proud she is of Harry. She always hates it, how people judge, not even bothering to get to know the person himself for real, before they make up their minds.</p>
<p>Who are they to judge someone as a 'freak', 'abnormal' and other things, just because someone dress or act differently!<br/>
That's why she always tell those closed minded people how strong and brave her brother is, for staying true to himself although knowing, the mean things people says about him. She won't let anyone talk her brother down or insult him. No way! Not on her watch.</p>
<p>She still remembers the long rough journey Harry has to go on until he was finally comfortable with himself. It was a hard work on Harry's end and she won't let anyone steal that away from him.</p>
<p>"Ready for some manicure time?" Gemma asks again. She sits down on Harry's bed admiring his outfit trying to decide what colors to go with.</p>
<p>As Gemma works on his nails she notices her brother being quiet. Really quiet as he looks at the view from the window. Which isn't unusual for Harry. Though, she couldn't help but worry about him whenever he's in this kind of state. "Everything alright, baby bro?"</p>
<p>Harry looks at her for a few seconds, shrugging as he turns his attention once again to the view.</p>
<p>"Talk to me Harry" she pushes again. Knowing for a fact it's not good for him to keep things to himself. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong"</p>
<p>"Am scared Gem."</p>
<p>"Of what? Stop doing that! you'll bruise your lip" she says softly.</p>
<p>"What if he's like them?"<br/>
And of course Gemma knows who he means by them. How could she forget? "Look Harry, I know that you are scared but you can't stop living your life because of this fear" wiping her brother tears away, it always breaks her heart whenever Harry cries. "Honestly, will he be like them? We would never know. Unless you try. I know that you're scared and you have every right to be. But Harry, you can't let this control your life, this fear is only in your head! After all, life is meant to take chances and risks, yeah sometimes we're going to lose, sometimes we're going to win Harry. The things that break us are the things that build us. And that's the magic in it Harry. You have to take the risk, and who knows? maybe this time the end will surprise you! So what do you say about taking the risk one more time and give this boy a chance?"</p>
<p>"What if I fall?"</p>
<p>"Mom, dad, Perrie and I are here to catch you"</p>
<p>Harry thinks for a little bit before whispering an okay.</p>
<p>Gemma smiling that hoping that this time her little brother will have his happy ending. "Aaand we're done here, let me just pick a shoe that match the look" she disappears for a bit, return with a gold high heel sandal.<br/>

<br/>

</p>
<p>Harry smiles as he looks at himself in the mirror. Loving his outfit and how pretty it makes him feel.</p>
<p>"Thanks Gem." Taking his sister in a warm hug. As his mother's voice echoes from down stairs announcing that Louis has arrived to pick him up. "Harry hon. Louis is here"</p>
<p>"Wish me luck" he says. Harry nervously meets Louis outside the house greeting him with a soft hi.</p>
<p>"Hello babydoll, you look stunning as always" says Louis, giving Harry cheek a small peck.</p>
<p>"So ready for tonight?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was planning to post a bit earlier but it was a rough week. We learned that my aunt has cancer and it's a bit too much at the moment.<br/>So, I apologize for the delay…<br/>Hope this chapter was okay :)<br/>Love,<br/>JJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. BD*7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking so long... Here we go...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The couple currently driving the car around, after the dinner they had. Not wanting the night to end yet, Louis suggested to simply drive around for a bit before he heads back home since Harry has school. Of course Harry agreed.</p>
<p>They are sitting in a comfortable silence. As Harry admires the passing by view. And Louis could tell there's something bothering the younger lad.</p>
<p>"Why so quiet?" Louis gaze briefly at the quiet boy next to him.</p>
<p>"Just thinking about what you said earlier" came the reply from Harry.</p>
<p>"The tour?" Receiving a nod from Harry. "What about it?"</p>
<p>"'M scared. You'll be traveling all around the world, you'll meet people who are smarter than me and more beautiful. And more importantly, you'll meet someone who's normal!" Harry says. As he continues to look outside the window. "And I'm just me. Simply Harry, nothing special about me. Just a boy who likes to dress in a 'girly' clothes. A freak, as some would love to call me" a bitter laugh escaping his soft lips. As he wipes his tears angrily.</p>
<p>He such a crybaby at times. And Harry really hate this about himself. Why couldn't he be just like any grownup? And keep his emotions under control?</p>
<p>Louis pulls the car over the side road. Taking Harry's head in his hand. "And Harry is what I want. Just because you like different things, or act, dress differently doesn't mean you're abnormal. Never think like that. Don't ever listen to those closed minded people. They're stupid, besides, who gives them the right to decide what's normal and what's not?! Hmmm? Never put yourself down, babydoll. You're beautiful inside and outside. Stay the way you are. Never change" Louis steal a glance at Harry's lips, then locking eyes with the boy briefly before leaning in pressing his lips against Harry's.</p>
<p>He kept the kiss innocent, since he didn't want it to lead to anything else just yet. Louis finally pulls away looking at Harry with a soft smile caressing the flushed cheek with his thumb.</p>
<p>Louis takes Harry's hand in his, while his other hand on the wheel as he starts driving again, heading to Harry's house. "You have two months untill you graduate, right?"</p>
<p>"Hmmm, why?"</p>
<p>"What do you say about joining me on the tour after your graduation?" Louis knows for sure that there's a big chance that Harry might refuse his offer. But he's hoping that his babydoll will agree and follow him. Since it'll be much more fun with him on the tour.</p>
<p>Besides, Louis will definitely go crazy without seeing Harry for four months.</p>
<p>"Will that be okay with the management?" Harry asks. Not wanting to cause any problems.</p>
<p>"Screw the management. It's about you. Want to go or not?!"</p>
<p>Honestly, Harry wants to go, but he's scared. What if Louis gets in trouble with the management? He doesn't want anything bad to happen to Louis. Harry was about to refuse when he remembered his sister words.</p>
<p>So for the first time in a while, Harry decides to get out of his comfort zone and try something new. "Yes. I'd love that actually" </p>
<p>"Perfect" says Louis. Smiling from ear to ear as he pulls in front of Harry's house. "I'll see you before we leave, okay?"</p>
<p>"'Kay" Harry was about to leave the car when Louis voice stops him. "I think you forgot something"</p>
<p>Harry tiltes his head to the side confused, trying to remember what he could have forgotten. Louis chuckles upon the confusion look on Harry's face. Taking mercy on his babydoll, he leans in again to  kiss those soft lips one more time. Pulling away, smiling. "Now you're good to go. Good night, babydoll"</p>
<p>With flushing cheeks, Harry replies with a "n-night Lou"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. BD*8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS A DOUPLE UPDATE!!! MAKE SURE TO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!!!</p>
<p>Italic = Messages</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days has passed and before Harry knows it, it was already more than month and a half. He's missing Louis more than anything. Never in his life did he get attached to someone this fast and he doesn't understand why!</p>
<p>It feels kind of weird to have such a deep connection to someone who you just met, not long ago. And Harry never believed such a thing was possible!</p>
<p>But here he's. As he tries his best to make sense of those feelings he has. Heck, Harry even tried his best to contain and fight those feelings towards Louis.</p>
<p>Simply, he couldn't. Something about Louis felt different to Harry. In a good way of course. Louis makes him feel secure, beautiful, loved and normal.</p>
<p>Something Harry always feared. Because as he was told before. 'You're nothing but a freak, abnormal. And no one will ever love you' yet here is Louis showering Harry with so much love.</p>
<p>As if Harry is the most important and amazing person in the whole world!</p>
<p>They always text and face-time each other whenever they can. Somehow it's not enough for Harry. He never thought he'll miss him like this, yet here he is. Missing the other boy like there's no tomorrow...</p>
<p>Harry couldn't wait for those two weeks to pass by so he'll finally join Louis on the tour. He wants nothing more than to be wrapped in those warm strong arms once again.</p>
<p>"H." a loud shout startled Harry. "Where's your head at? Let me guess, Louis? You're so gone for him" Perrie laughs at the way Harry's face turns into a dark shade of red.</p>
<p>"Stop! Let's continue shopping" says Harry. While dragging Perrie with him.</p>
<p>"We're here to shop for the graduation Harry and not for your damn books"</p>
<p>"Don't insults my books, girl!" Receiving a glare from the said boy. Yes, Harry loves to read more than anything, in fact he has a huge 'reading-room' as he likes to call it, full of books. So what? Sue him!</p>
<p>"Harry, I promise we'll be back later for your books, after we are done with the clothes first. Of course. Or else we'll be stuck in the damn book store for tomorrow at least" Perrie mumbles the last one underneath her breath, not wanting to hurt Harry's feelings. God knows how much he loves to buy the stupid books.</p>
<p>How can someone enjoy books so much?! Perrie honestly has no idea!</p>
<p>Harry eyes her suspiciously. "We will?"</p>
<p>"We will" Perrie conforms.</p>
<p>"Promise?"</p>
<p>"Oh god! Yes, Harry. I promise, let's go"</p>
<p>"Hey, Perrie" trying to get her attention while trying to keep up with the hyper girl. "Remind me again, why the heck did I befriend you in the first place?"</p>
<p>That causes Perrie to turn around so fast almost knocking Harry out. Smiling, what Harry believes, evilly. And before he knows it, Perrie's purse came in contact with his head.</p>
<p>"That's why. Now let's go, another word and I won't let you buy any books" of course that's shut up Harry.</p>
<p>After along exhausting day the pair finally left the hair salon after getting a new hair cut for the graduation day. After all, the big day is tomorrow.</p>
<p>"Oh shut up Pez. It's not funny" Harry finally snaps. She's still laughing at him, for what he's done to his hair.</p>
<p>"You're so gone for him" she continues on with the teasing. But stop immediately when she notices the change in his behavior, and the way he pulls his hair a bit too roughly for Perrie's liking. "Stop doing that! It looks beautiful. Don't go all insecure on me right now. I'm only teasing you. It's cute how much you love him"</p>
<p>"S-shut up! I do-don't love him!"</p>
<p>"Keep telling yourself that. Kiddo. Let's go home" pinching his cheeks before heading to the car. Harry following after her. Feeling his phone buzzing, he fishes the phone out of his bag, to see a message from Louis.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lou: just wanted to use the chance and tell ya congrats on the graduation, in case I couldn't talk to you tomorrow. Sorry I won't be able to attend the ceremony. I'll make it up to you. Promise. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lou: congratulations babydoll 💚</em>
</p>
<p>Harry smiles softly as he reads the messages as a warm feeling spreads through his body. Of course, he wants Louis to be there on this important day. He knows that's what he gets for going out with a famous person. He'll take the package as it is.</p>
<p>Louis will be there next time, on a much bigger and more important days next to him. Hopefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? Did you like it?</p>
<p>Don't forget to vote and leave your comments down below, it'll means a lot to ma~</p>
<p>Love, JJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. BD*9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay. It was a dumb move on Louis end. He should have never posted that picture on his social media.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Louist91:</strong> special gifts for my special someone. And now time to get ready and pick my babydoll up.</p><p>Honestly, Louis didn't think much about it when he posted the picture on his Instagram earlier, he was just so happy to have Harry by his side once again.</p><p>It's slipped his mind that at times the fans can be just like the FBI if not worse. He never understood how they manages to find him, especially when he doesn't want to be found.</p><p>Just like now. He's at the airport currently waiting for Harry, the thing is, he's not alone. Within minutes the fans were able to find him, alongside with the paparazzi.</p><p>Louis understand this part of his job since he signed for it. And he's really thankful for all the love he's receiving from the people around him. But right now, he would love it, if they just gave him space and let him be a normal person.</p><p>Being surrounded by people, screaming, yelling and trying to touch him, it was his daily life routine. He's used to this already. But Harry isn't. And he's scared for his well-being, he doesn't want a repeat of the accident before.</p><p>What should he do now?</p><p>Louis probably shouldn't have posted the picture. He forgot that one small detail about him being famous. After all, he's only human. Just like you.</p><p>"Babydoll" Louis shouts, the moment he sees Harry and Perrie.</p><p>Secretly, he was relieved that the both of them remembered to put a hat and sunglasses on, to hid themselves. Other wise it'll be a huge disaster, especially with the paparazzi being here.</p><p>And he doesn't need the management on him now.</p><p>His bodyguards moves closer to him shouting at everyone to back up, trying their best to protect the three from the crowd.</p><p>Louis open his arms to catch his babydoll who's running towards him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(Ignore the flowers, lol)</p><p>Causing the fans to scream at the couple cuteness. "God, I've missed you so much, babydoll" Louis whispers softly for Harry only. Lowering him to the ground. Trying his best to keep Harry's face hiding in his chest, since the hat and the glasses had fallen off due to the force of the hug. While taking Perrie in his other arm.</p><p>"How was your flight?" Louis asks, a bit too loudly so they can hear him over the fans screams.</p><p>"Good. Gosh Louis where did all these people come from?" Says Perrie as she step back from the hug. Looking around her at the huge crowd.</p><p>"Yeah... about that, my bad sorry." Louis says laughingly. He couldn't believe he forgot about his fans and their FBI powers. "Please be careful and stay close to me and the bodyguards" guiding them through the crowd. Tighten his hug around The shaking Harry. "Try to stay calm babydoll, we'll get out of here as fast as we can"</p><p>But of course things didn't work out like Louis hoped they would. The screams only getting louder as some trying to get their hands on them. And judging by the small whimpers leavening Harry's mouth, Louis knows there's a huge chance that Harry may get a panic attack. Again.</p><p>He loves his fans, but can't they tell it's not the time to act this way? Don't they know that this isn't normal and not everyone used to it? Can't they see how badly this is effecting Harry?!</p><p>He needs them to calm down. Or, for sure, Harry will go into a panic attack.</p><p>The fast way of Harry's breathing only proving his thoughts. "Please, try to calm down" he tries whispering sweet nothings into his ears in order to calm down but nothing seems to work so far.</p><p>This is bad. Really bad.</p><p>"Here, Louis." Says Perrie. As she pulls an inhaler from her bag. After the accident that day she decided to buy one and keep it with her just in case of emergency, like this one.</p><p>Heck, she even bought one for Louis, just in case.</p><p>Upon the orders from Louis the guards to hide them as they gave Harry his inhaler. "C'mon babydoll. Calm down. You're safe with me" trying his best to calm the younger lad.</p><p>"Make them stop!" Came the small cry from Harry.</p><p>Before Louis can reply back. A fan cried out, shouting at everyone to calm down. "SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU'RE SCARING HER. YOU'LL CUASE HER A PANIC ATTACK. QUIET!"</p><p>And just like that, everybody backed down giving them space. Locking eyes with the girl, Louis mouth a thank you to her before addressing everyone else. "Guys, I know you want to know everything! But please give us space, like I told you before they're not used to this. So please! I promise when the time is right you'll know everything"</p><p>He received a few apologies before excusing himself and the rest successfully making his way to the car. "You guys okay?" He asks.</p><p>Receiving a nod from Perrie. "I'm tired" was Harry answers.</p><p>"Try to get some sleep then" kissing Harry's head, when something catches his attention. "Is that blue in your hair babydoll?"</p><p>Perrie cackles at that while screaming "BUSTED!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. BD*10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SECOND UPDATE!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow! Louis you didn't have to do this" Says Perrie as she looks around the room. Admiring the luxury vibe it gives. But what catches her eyes the most was the gifts and the flowers on the bed.</p>
<p>And let's not forget to mention that there's a lot of gifts in front of her. And Perrie fighting hard to not let the squealing escape her lips.</p>
<p>Of course, Perrie saw the picture Louis posted earlier on his instagram account, but she honestly didn't expect that she would also receives gifts. Like Harry.</p>
<p>After all, it's understandable why Louis would buy gifts on this occasion for Harry. But to her, not so much!</p>
<p>It didn't even cross her mind.</p>
<p>"Nonetheless Perrie, you guys deserve it. And tonight we're going out to celebrate your graduation"</p>
<p>"There's more?!" The two friends eyes each other speechless before Harry shrugs, a sign to show Perrie that he has no idea about this. "Really Lou, you didn't have to do this. You got us tickets and payed for the plane and the hotel room and that's more than enough"</p>
<p>Perrie groans hearing this. Don't get her wrong she's thankful for what Louis did but she wants Harry to learn to simply accept the love and the warmth of the people around him has to offer. It's free too for god sake! Why does he has to complain so much?! Groaning again, Perrie really wants to smack her best friend right now. "Seriously boy, just shut up and accept the gifts from your boyfriend" causing the boys to blush.</p>
<p>Hmmm, this should be fun. A little teasing won't hurt anyone, right?! <br/>"Louis why don't you try to pull Harry's hair?" Failing to hold back anymore. She can't wait to see Louis reaction to her best friend craziness.</p>
<p>"Shut up Perrie" Harry says. Glaring at the said girl.</p>
<p>Louis looks confusingly between the two for a minute before it clicks in his mind what might Perrie be talking about. "Wait! You mean to tell me this is a wig?!" Louis asks, smiling wickedly at Harry, taking a step closer to the younger boy, causing Harry to take a step back.</p>
<p>"No!" Harry takes off away from Louis arms but who is he kidding, he knows for a fact that sooner or later Louis will catch him. After all, Louis is way faster than him.</p>
<p>"Gotcha" Louis whispers, smiling softly at the frightened boy. "Now let's see what you are hiding from me, hmmm?" Pulling the wig away, his eyes widening in shock at the sight in front of him.</p>
<p>He has to admit, never in his life Louis thought of such a color for a hair and truth to be told it looks wonderful on Harry.</p>
<p>"Please. Don't get mad"</p>
<p>"Why would I?" Louis doesn't like the sound of this. He wants to know what's going on but it's not the right time for this. Harry needs to know he can do anything he wants. "Listen babydoll,  you should know, you can do anything you want as long as you enjoy it. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise, 'kay?"</p>
<p>Nodding his head, Harry looks briefly at Louis then looking down again. "So you're not mad?"</p>
<p>Louis shakes his head no kissing his cheeks. "Remember, you can do anything and everything you want."</p>
<p>He looks again at the now blue hair. Honestly he never thought such a color would look okay but he has to admit the color looks beautiful. Even though it's sounds weird in his head when Says blue hair! But oh well, as long his babydoll is happy he's happy</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He plays with the hair for a bit, trying to explain the warmth spreading through his body at the sight of the blue color. He has a feeling of the reason behind the blue color... "It looks beautiful on you, but seriously, babydoll. Did you miss me that much?" He asks teasingly.</p>
<p>"Yup" came the proud reply from Perrie who in return received a pillow in the face.</p>
<p>Louis shakes his head, laughing at the two silliness for a bit. "I'll let you two get ready for tonight. See you later girls" teasing. before slipping out of the door.</p>
<p>Harry waits for a bit to make sure Louis actually left before he faces Perrie. "You're dead girl!"</p>
<p>"Oh shit" Perrie says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. BD*11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS THE THIRD UPDATE!!!</p>
<p>MAKE SURE TO READ THE PREVIOUS TWO CHAPTERS!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you think?" Giving a little twirl to show off his outfit and hairstyle for Louis.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Beautiful as always" Louis says, kissing the top of Harry's head. "Let's go now. Everyone is waiting for us in the lobby"</p>
<p>The band members, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis decided to spend the night out to celebrate the graduation of Harry and Perrie's. Since they won't be able to do so tomorrow because of their concert.</p>
<p>"I'm ready now" Heart beating fast. Harry knows it's already late. He's fallen for this handsome boy in front. He's excited and terrified at the same time.</p>
<p>He just hope Louis actually feels the same about him.</p>
<p>Louis stops Harry from taking another step further. "Do you trust me?" After Receiving a nod from the green eyed boy. He reaches out carefully taking off the hat not wanting to mess Harry's hair, and the glass following as well. "Now you're ready"</p>
<p>Harry couldn't help but frown at Louis's actions. He remembers clearly when Louis told him they'll get in trouble if Harry shows his face. So what is Louis doing right now? "W-what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"I don't want to hide anymore" Louis leans in laying a kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth. "Let's go" he takes Harry's hand into his. Making their way to hotel entrance to meet the rest of the group.</p>
<p>"OMG, Hazza it's the amusement park" Perrie screamed once she realized where they are. Earning a laugh from Harry at Perrie childish behavior. But of course it didn't faze him much. Perrie always loved the amusement parks. And honestly, Harry couldn't figure out why even if his life depends on it.</p>
<p>He loves to take a walk around, to admire the lights, it always fascinate him how beautiful the place looks at night. But when it actually comes to trying out the games, well, that's a big no for Harry!</p>
<p>What was he supposed to do now? Everyone seems happy to be here and Harry doesn't want to ruin their mood. But, he really dislikes the games at the amusement park. Heck he's pretty sure he'll have heart attack if you make try one, it just scares him to death! What was he supposed to do now?!</p>
<p>"Okay guys the max time you have is an hour then we have to go back since you have sound check and then you have to get ready for the concert" explain Paul one of their bodyguards.</p>
<p>Yes they came with a couple of bodyguards, just in case. Since with their fans, you just never know.</p>
<p>Harry watches closely as Perrie whispers something to Louis before pulling away and going with Zayn, Liam and Niall. Followed by two bodyguards, Mitch and Frank.</p>
<p>While Paul and Alberto stayed with Louis and Harry. The couple walked hand in hand around the park talking about everything and anything.</p>
<p>"Don't you want to play?" Glancing curiously at Louis. As far as he knows everyone will dash to the games once they arrives to the amusement park. So why hadn't Louis?</p>
<p>"I'm okay. Besides, a little birdie told you're scared of the rides here" causing Harry to turn red in the face at his answer. He doesn't like it when people knows his fears. It makes him feel fragile. "I'm going to kill her" Harry fumes, earning a loud laugh from Louis. "There's nothings wrong with being scared at times!"</p>
<p>Louis comes to a stop in front of a shooting booth game (sorry, I don't know what it's called) were you can win prizes, and the biggest one, being a huge teddy bear, catches Louis attention. He wants to win the teddy for Harry. Apparently Harry likes it too.</p>
<p>"Oh my. Lou~ that teddy bear is so cute"</p>
<p>Louis couldn't help but smiles at Harry's cuteness. "Then I'm gonna win it for you"</p>
<p>"W-what? You don't have to do this"</p>
<p>Louis shushed Harry by telling him he's good at this type of games. Well, Louis always good at this thanks to his siblings. Who always nagged him to win them the prize.</p>
<p>"Yay. Omg. You actually won on your first try too" cheers Harry, jumping in circles around Louis, earning a laugh from the bodyguards. And a scowl from Louis. "You're hurting me, babydoll" wiping his fakes tears.</p>
<p>Louis takes Harry's hand in his, making his way to the ferry wheel. The neon lights causing Harry to smile but shortly turned into a frown when he realized what is Louis doing. "N-no Louis"</p>
<p>"Trust me" hugging him tightly against his body as they go in. Harry, couldn't take it, he hates it. Harry Can feel his anxiety starting to act up. Trying to distract himself, he sits down with the teddy bear behind him, hoping by hiding his face in the huge soft hand he'll forget all about where he is. Not knowing that Louis just took a photo of him and posted on his account.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>Louist91:</strong> isn't my babydoll lovely? ☺️</p>
<p>(Ignore the background)</p>
<p>He knows there'll be hell to pay for this. But he honestly doesn't care anymore,he already talked with the boys about this. Explaining how he doesn't want to lie or hide who he is anymore. Knowing their real fans will stand by their side no matter what!</p>
<p>Louis just hope they'll be able to pull through everything that will come in their way, after they know the truth.</p>
<p>He saw the paparazzi earlier taking pictures of them but thankfully they were kind enough to not approaching them. Which was a rare thing on their end. That's why he'll be expecting a message from the management team by the end of the night. But for now, he wants to enjoy this with Harry.</p>
<p>Focusing on the younger boy in front of him he tries to distract him by talking about anything that comes to his mind. And without even noticing, the pair was chatting and laughing without a care in the world.</p>
<p>And Louis couldn't help but this that he wants this. He wants this with Harry for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>And of course, just like Louis excepted. After a while, he found a message from the management team telling him to come to the company immediately.</p>
<p>But for tonight he decides to ignore the message and pretend that the management doesn't exist. Even if it's just for a little while, he won't allow them to ruin his night.</p>
<p>Tucking his phone back. He bends down so he's face to face with Harry. Taking the teddy bear hands away from Harry's face, who seems to enjoy the feeling since every now and then he would hide his face behind them. Locking eyes with the beautiful green eyed boy. He exhales slowly to ease his nerves. Finally saying what's on his mind.</p>
<p>"Will you be my boyfriend, babydoll?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>